


Harry and Ginny scene

by Taylor_fannon074



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Hinny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_fannon074/pseuds/Taylor_fannon074
Summary: Harry and ginny share a moment after realizing their feelings. During Half-Blood Prince. I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series. All rights belong to the author and owner
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Harry and Ginny scene

Setting: During Half-Blood Prince a couple of days after Harry and ginny start dating.  
A series of hinny one-shots.  
I had just finished my charms lesson with Professor Flitwick and I wish the “ half-blood prince” had made a charms edition. I walk through the portrait hole and there she is. The common room was empty. She had her ink-dipped quill tucked behind her ear and legs up on the couch. She was staring quizzingly at a long scroll, her bright red hair half up in a feeble attempt to be out of her face. We had only been dating a couple of days but every day I had her was amazing.  
“Oh, hey Harry,” she mumbled barely looking up from her scroll but she moved her legs to make room for him on the couch. I plopped my stuff on the table and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.  
“Did Trewlany ever make you guys write an essay on the Venus cycle?”  
“No, but then again I don’t remember a single thing from that class,”  
“ Ugh, she’s bonkers I’m telling you!” Her cheeks were getting red and flustered. Strands of her hair were falling to her cheek. I tucked them behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek. Her skin was soft and flush where I kissed it. I moved her hair from in front of her shoulder and moved on to kissing her neck.  
“What are you playing at, Potter?”  
“Nothing. Just enjoying the scenery.”  
“Oh really,” she lifted my head from her neck and kissed my lips. There was an instant fluttering at the bottom of my stomach. Every kiss was like the first with her and I never wanted it to end. One of her hands was combing through my messy hair and her other on my chest. She straddled my waist and moved her hands around my neck. I could feel the heat radiating from her body. I put my hands around her waist sneaking touches from under her sweater. She broke our kiss to catch her breath, she was breathing fairly heavy.  
“You’re crazy gorgeous, Weasley,”  
“Shut up, Potter,” She started kissing me again. I know it’s early but I want to take this thing so much farther. I want to touch every part of her; kiss every part of her.  
“Oi! What happened to not snogging in front of me!” Ron and Hermione had burst into the common room.  
“Well, you weren’t here when we started!” she shouted back. She got off my lap and angrily sat down next to me. As much as I love Ron, I wish he’d stop being so sensitive. Before she went back to her essay, she whispered in my ear.  
“We’ll finish at Black Lake.” I just turned to smile at her.


End file.
